El regreso a PCA
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Logan y  Quinn termina su relación hace 2 años y sus amigos no tienen idea, pero el destino hará que vuelvan a verse, ya que  PCA  realizara un reencuentro en donde deberán enfrentar lo que sienten y aceptar cuanto han cambiado la vida de sus amigos.


_**Aclaraciones: Como ya saben es 100% Quogan no me odien en un inicio me ha costado un mucho hacer que me guste, por ahí hay una sorpresa! No daré adelantos sobre eso, y también me baso una pareja en el FF de mi amiga Adrisstbdt(Si no han leído su 5ta temporada no entenderán Naaah! Es broma si entenderán en ese FF Rebecca conoce a James y se hacen novios, pero deberían leerlo, aunque SOLO me baso en la pareja onda como que le pedí prestada la idea, porque el FF no tiene relación con el de ella.)pero volviendo al FF primer FF que me tardo ¡tanto tiempo! Me tarde algo más que un mes y entre este FF escribí Condenado Pasado que a mi criterio es e mejor FF de Zoey 101 que escrito en fin , espero que les guste esto.**_

_**Zoey 101 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider, pero si se me perteneciera (déjenme soñar) hubiera hecho una 5ta temporada y hubiera hecho que… ¡MICHAEL Y LOLA FUERAN NOVIOS! ¡Y Vince estaría muerto!  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Este trabajo va dedicado todos quienes me hayan leído alguna vez y forma mega especial a **__**Adrisstbdt e IsabellaGranger12 que cuando les digo que las quiero ¡Es cierto! Y Que son muy especiales para mí ¡No cambien nunca! Gracias por aguantarme xD (Isa lo del nombre de la asistente de Logan fue por accidente! ¡Lo juro! Lo había escrito mucho antes de contarte del FF aunque creo que fue algo inconsciente…) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El regreso a PCA.<strong>_

Zoey parecía estar más emocionada de la costumbre y todo se debía a una invitación le había llegado desde PCA en donde se le indicaba que se haría una semana de los recuentros donde la generación de ella, por ser la primera mixta sería una buena forma de recodar viejos tiempos y la idea extrañamente había sido del decano y estaba muy ilusionada con ir, porque hace mucho que no sabía algunos de sus compañeros y en especialmente de una sus mejores amigas.  
>Zoey perdida en sus pensamientos estaba recordado como sería volver a PCA después de tantos años, pero de pronto un sonido la interrumpió era su celular.<p>

-¡Zoey!-le gritaba alguien desde el celular de Zoey.-

-¡Lola! ¿En serio eres tú?-decía Zoey.-

-¡Claro que si amiga!-respondía Lola.- Se que he sido una ingrata ¿Iras al reencuentro?

-¡Claro que sí, me muero por verlos!, Sobre todo a Quinn que no se de ella hace dos años, ¿Tu sabes algo?

-¿De Quinn?- respondía Lola.- Por lo mismo te llamaba no sé nada de ella, recuerda que viajo mucho y suelo perderme muchas cosas de la vida de mis amigos sabes algo de él cretino, es decir Logan es su novio

-No sé nada de él, pero buscare en mi computadora no me cuelgues ¿Si? El es actor seguro encuentro algo

-Esta bien te espero

-¡Oh mi dios! –Grito Zoey sin poder contenerse.- ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede?

Zoey no respondía no caía en cuenta lo que su computadora le había mostrado ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Zoey! ¿Qué sucede? Te imploro que me lo digas- respondía una desesperada Lola.-

-Lola ¿estás sentada?

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con tus gritos

-¡Logan y Quinn terminaron!-dijo Zoey.-Lo acabo de leer

-¡Ese idiota lo voy a matar! Quizás que le hizo a nuestra Quinn

-¡Lola cállate! Y escúchame- imploro Zoey.-

-Esta bien

-Logan Reese y Quinn Pesky, el destacado actor y la destaca científica quienes venían siendo novios desde que estudiaban en PCA se les ha visto muy distantes casi ni se acompañan a sus eventos de sus respectivas profesiones hay muchas especulaciones con respecto a su relación algunos hablan de engaños, otros de violencia entre ambos.

La científica Pesky abandono USA para irse a vivir a Londres en las declaraciones que dio fue _"Que lo hacía buscando nuevos horizontes para sus experimentos"_sobre su termino con Logan Reese no dio declaraciones.

Cuando se trato de conversar con Logan Reese acerca de su termino con la científica Pesky lo único que se limito a decir _"Déjense de especulaciones baratas, lo que paso solo lo sabemos Quinn y yo, y a ella la amo, la amare y nunca la dejare de amar"-_finalizo de leer Zoey-

-¿Pero qué diablos?-respondía Lola.- Ellos se amaban ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la noticia?

-Dos años y por lo que leo, Logan no ha estado con nadie desde que terminaron –le respondía una triste Zoey.- Lola tu antes de preguntarme por Quinn querías decirme algo, digo por algo me llamaste

-Si, pero creo que ya no tiene importancia-le respondió Lola.-

-¿Pero que era? Anda dime, con respecto a Quinn y Logan no podemos hacer nada-le respondió Zoey.-

-Estoy saliendo con alguien-le soltó Lola.- Creí que nunca me recuperaría de lo de Vince

-¿En serio? ¿Es un actor?¿Es guapo?¿Lo conozco?-le pregunto Zoey.-

-Zoey ya hablara tiempo de hablar, quiero entender que paso con Logan y Quinn, no entiendo , porque terminaron ellos se amaban-le respondió Lola.-

-Lola nunca te gusto Logan para Quinn-le recordaba Zoey.-

-Lo sé, pero ella lo quería tiene que ser por algo ¿no?, ellos se iban a casar no entiendo que paso-le respondió Lola.-

En un estudio de grabación algo mas lejos de la conversación de las chicas específicamente en un camarín se encontraba un pensativo Logan leyendo los diálogos que debía aprenderse para actuarlos en unas horas en la grabaciones, de pronto la puerta de su camarín se abrió y era su asistente quien le traía sus llamadas.

-Señor Reese lo llamo su padre-comenzó su asistente-

-No me interesa

-Pero señor Reese- protestaba su asistente.-

-Dígale a mi padre que no que no me interesa hablar con él-respondió Logan- y de paso que lo demandare

Logan parecía ido como si estuviera en otro mundo o pensando en algo o más bien en alguien.

-Señor disculpe mi intromisión ¿Aun la ama?-le dijo su asistente-

-Si Isabella, aun la amo –le respondió Logan.-Solo que no sé donde está y han pasado dos años además aunque supiera donde esta no la buscaría

-¿Por qué ?- le pregunto Isabella- Si no es mucha indiscreción  
>-Porque tu no lo recuerdas terminamos muy horrible solo que nunca lo contamos a la prensa solo con recordarlo me odio –confeso Logan.-<p>

-Por cierto Señor Reese le llego una invitación de PCA y según lo que me informe será un recuentro de todos los alumnos de su generación- comenzó Isabella.- y quizás ella vaya

-¿Quinn?

-Si señor conseguí que el decano me digiera quienes asistirían y ella confirmo-le respondió Isabella.-No le digo para ilusionarlo sino para que esté preparado

En Londres una complicada Quinn pensaba todo lo difícil que sería volver a USA y aun más a PCA su vida no había sido desde que había dejado su país, sus amigos, a su Logan, que a pesar de todo lo había pasado nunca lo había dejado de amar. Ella era consciente que Lola y Zoey le habían escrito cientos y cientos de mails, pero no se había atrevido no había tenido el valor para decirles que su relación perfecta se había roto en muchos pedazos.

Quinn salió de su departamento en Londres camino al aéreo puerto sin duda tenía mucho miedo y no sabría como soportar que Logan estuviera con otra, decidió tomar su celular y desbloquear todos los números de sus amigos que había bloqueado para desviar todas las llamadas de ellos, ya que encontró que esa sería la única forma de alejarse de su vida anterior.  
>En el avión que la llevaría de vuelta a PCA y de la vida que se había alejado prendió su computador portátil e hizo algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo abrir su correo electrónico para ver si había existido un milagro y tuviera algún correo de Logan, pero no tenia ninguno, pero si tenía correos nuevos y era de Zoey entonces decidió abrirlo un poco temerosa, ya que había ignorado todos sus correos anteriores y pensaba que le recriminaría el hecho de no haber respondido.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Querida Quinn, hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti espero que estés bien estoy emocionada con el recuentro de nuestra generación, ya que solo he mantenido contacto con Lola y Chase, por razones obvias, pero de ti, Michael, James y Logan no se hace años y espero que todos estén bien, espero que leas este correo, porque te he mando muchos de los cuales no he tenido respuesta tuya supongo que es, porque estas muy ocupada con tus Quinnventos lo único que espero es verte te extraño mucho amiga… me gustaría que de verdad fueras, porque te adelantare algo que voy a contar en el rencuentro... ¡Me voy a casar con Chase! me gustaría que tu y Lola sean mis madrinas ¡Son mis mejores amigas! ¡Tienen que hacerlo las dos! Y si tu no estas no será lo mismo, pero sinceramente espero que estés bien imagino que tienes mucho que contárteme, espero que vayas, ya que sería genial, porque volveríamos a estar todos juntos.<em>

_Pd: mi número de celular sigue siendo el mismo._

_Zoey_

* * *

><p>Zoey y Lola se encontraban en la habitación 101 esperando que Quinn entrara por la puerta habían acordado que no le preguntarían nada acerca de su ruptura con Logan, ya que si ella se había ido a Londres era, porque no quería tener que hablar del tema.<p>

-Lola tienes que contarme de ese chico ¿lo conozco?

-¿Lola terminaste con Vince?- le dijo Quinn mientras entraba la habitación.-

-¡Quinn! ¡Viniste! –le dijieron sus dos amigas emocionadas.-

-¿Qué hay de tu vida? ¡Años sin saber de ti!

-Si , si, ya abra tiempo para eso-les dijo Quinn.-

-Bueno chicas les contare con quien salgo ahora…. Y si lo conocen- confeso Lola.-

Cuando Quinn escucho "Y si lo conocen", pensó lo peor… pensó que ahora Logan estaba con Lola y no estaría preparada para eso.

-¿Pero qué paso con Vince?- le pregunto Quinn.-

-Vince era muy violento conmigo, era muy celoso… me hizo la vida imposible muchos años… incluso llego a golpearme más de una vez y como no tenía contacto con ninguna de las dos para pedirle ayuda le pedí ayuda a Michael me contacté con él sabía que él me ayudaría , él por mucho tiempo fue un pilar muy importante en vida estos dos últimos años ha cuidado de mí y me ha hecho volver a confiar en los hombres y hace exactamente un año… Michael y yo…-Lola se sonrojó.- Michael y yo nos convertimos en novios…. Ninguno de los dos entiende como paso… pero somos muy felices

-Vaya me voy dos años y mis dos amigos terminan siendo novios-le dijo Quinn a Lola.- dentro de todo lo que te paso con Vince ahora encontraste un chico genial ¿No?

-¡Si! ¡Estoy enamorada de Michael!-le respondia Lola.-

-¡Chase me pidió matrimonio!-les dijo Zoey emocionada.-

Quinn se sentía mal, sus dos amigas eran felices y ella solo estaba tratando de ocultar su pasado y porque se había ido a Londres, pero no pudo contenerse.

-¡Logan y yo terminamos! ¡Hace dos años! ¡Aun lo amo!-confeso Quinn de la nada dejando a Lola y a Zoey sin palabras.-

-Si aun lo amas, porque no le dices- le dijo Lola torpemente.-

Las chicas sin saberlo en la habitación de los chicos ocurría algo similar Michael anunciaba que él y Lola eran novios, pero Logan anunciaba lo mismo que Quinn y sus amigos no sabían muy bien que decir.

Las chicas salieron al patio y en una de las mesas se encontraba James y se acercaron.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? –Le dijo Zoey.-

Antes que James pudiera responder una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Zoey Brooks!- le grito una voz familiar.-

Si era Rebecca.

-Hola Rebecca que gusto verte-le dijo sarcásticamente.-

-Veo que se conocen-dijo James calmadamente.-

-Si nos conocemos-le dijo Rebecca.- es la actual novia de mi ex novio

-Prometida-le corrigió Zoey.- ¡James tiempo sin sabe de ti! ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Bueno actualmente soy un médico cirujano y Rebecca es mi novia- le dijo James.-

-¡Que pequeño es el mundo!-dijo Quinn.- si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer

Quinn se alejo del grupo para volver a la habitación.

-¿Novios? ¿En serio? ¿Planes de matrimonio?-les pregunto Lola.-

-Algo asi –les dijo Rebecca.-

Sería una semana muy divertida y muy incómoda para otros, ya que habían muchas cosas que habían pasado y que nadie esperaba como que Rebecca y James fueran novios, que Quinn y Logan ya no estaban juntos, que Michael era el nuevo novio de Lola ¡Era una locura todo!...PCA siempre había sido una locura ¿Y ahora? Era peor.

Los días pasaban y poco a poco el rencuentro iba finalizando dos días antes que todo acabara Logan se encontraba caminando por las dependencias de PCA y a él se le acerco Zoey a hablar con él.

-¿Logan estas bien? –le pregunto Zoey.-

-No quiero que acabe este reencuentro- le confesó Logan.- necesito que acabe no puedo seguir viendo a Quinn y no poder besarla ¡Quiero tenerla conmigo! ¡La necesito! ¡Jamás deje de amarla!

A Logan comenzó a correrle lagrimas por su rostro él nunca había comenzado a llorar frente un amigo, él era Logan Reese tenía una reputación que cuidar, pero desde que Quinn no estaba con él no era el mismo. Y vez que se topaba con Quinn en algun sitio de PCA no tenía el valor de hablarle.

-Quinn volverá a Londres- le soltó Zoey.-

-No tengo nada que hacer ¡No puedo detenerla! ¡Seria egoísta!-le dijo Logan.-

-¡Si puedes! ¡Ella te ama!- le grito Zoey perdiendo el control.- ¡Pero no quiere decírtelo!

-¿Por qué no quiere decírmelo?- le pregunto Logan.-

-Porque ella no ha sabido de ti en dos años y te quiere tanto que prefiere irse y no arruinar tu vida, ella cree que estas con alguien y prefiere alejarse –le dijo Zoey.-

-¿Ella me ama? –le pregunto Logan.-

-¡Que si! ¿Acaso eres sordo? –le dijo Zoey fastidiada.-

-¡Es genial!

-¿Genial?-le pregunto Zoey.-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo también la amo! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

-¿Sabes donde esta?-pregunto Zoey.-

-¡Claro que si!

Logan desapareció del Lugar, tenía que encontrarla sabia donde tenía que estar, si no estaba en ese lugar todo estaría perdido, pero si tenía que buscarla toda la noche por el campus lo haría.

Quinn se encontraba sentada en aquella banca donde se había besado por primera vez con Logan su ex – novio como queriendo recordar lo que con él había vivido habían sido tantas cosas que no podía enuméralas, Logan había sido su segundo novio, pero para ella era como el primero hombre que había entrado en su vida amorosa con él vivió momentos que pensó que no viviría con nadie, vacaciones juntos , vivían en el mismo departamento, Logan fue con quien había tenido su primera vez eso no lo podía olvidar tan fácilmente, ella pensaba que volviendo a PCA tendría el valor de decirle que aun lo amaba, pero no había podido no estaba preparada para recibir un "Quinn, lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja". Como si por destino se tratase alguien llego al lugar que estaba ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Quinn tiempo sin verte ¿Qué tal tu vida?

Quinn dudo si responderle a Logan.

-¿Mi vida? No me quejo –le respondió Quinn.- ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

-Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, ya sabes la vida de un actor todo lo que tú conoces- le respondió Logan.-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos, pero Logan se dio cuenta donde estaban sentados.

-¿Quinn recuerdas este lugar?- Le pregunto Logan.-

Quinn si se acordaba, pero tenía miedo de reconocerlo.

-La verdad que no-le dijo Quinn, ella se sentía mal por mentirle a Logan, pero él sabía que ella mentía.-

-¡Que lastima!- le respondió Logan siguiéndole el juego a Quinn.-

-¿Lástima?-le pregunto Quinn.-

-Si es una lástima que no te acuerdes… en este mismo lugar me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti… bueno aun sigo enamorado de ti…. jamás deje de estarlo- le dijo Logan.-

-¿Aun estas enamorado de mi?-Le dijo Quinn.-

-Si… pero bueno solo quería que lo supieras, espero que tengas buen viaje a Londres- le dijo Logan.-

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Londres?

-Me lo dijo Zoey, pero no importa-le dijo Logan.- Debo irme

Logan se levanto y Quinn aun no caía en cuenta que Logan le había dicho que aun la amaba ¿Y cómo demonios se había enterado que volvería a Londres? En cualquier otro momento hubiera querido matar a Zoey, pero esa vez no lo haría... Bueno de momento no lo haría cuando pudo reaccionar Logan ya había avanzado varios metros.

-¡Logan! ¡Logan detenté! –Gritaba Quinn.- ¡Logan!

Logan le parecía escuchar a Quinn, pero tenía miedo de detenerse, porque no sabía el porqué lo llamaba quería pensar que era por lo que le había dicho Zoey, pero un miedo enorme lo invadía y a pesar de eso se detuvo y se voltio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto Logan.-

-Se que donde estábamos fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso- le dijo Quinn.- y no mejor olvídalo… ya no tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? Quinn todo lo que venga de ti tiene importancia sé que es difícil vernos después de dos años, se que debe haberte incomodado saber que aun te amo, pero no podías irte a Londres sin saberlo, se que debes estar con alguien en Londres, pero necesitaba decírtelo- le decia Logan.- Espero que seas muy feliz en serio te deseo lo mejor

-¿Logan terminaste? –Le pregunto Quinn.-

-Si

-Nunca deje de amarte –le dijo Quinn.- ¡Nunca! Tuve miedo de buscarte, por eso me fui a Londres tenía miedo de verte con otra, pero lo cierto es que en dos años no he podido olvidarte y veo que tu tampoco… ¿Entonces?

Eso a Logan le bastaba no necesitaba más palabras de Quinn, ella lo amaba aun y en ese sentido él era mejor que ella en estas situaciones se acerco a ella y la abrazo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía tratando de trasmitirle todo el amor que él sentía por ella y como si fuera la primera vez la beso algo nervioso, pero ansioso y ella le respondió con mucho entusiasmo, porque después de estar dos años separados no dejarían escapar ese momento.

-¿Quinn?-le dijo Logan quien seguía abrazado a Quinn y no tenía planes de soltarla.-

-Mmm

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto Logan.-

-¿Casarnos? ¡Logan estás loco! Acabamos de admitir que a pesar que pasaron dos años en los cuales estuvimos separados jamás nos olvidamos y que nunca dejamos de querernos… y tú piensas en que nos casemos ¡Es una locura!-le dijo Quinn histérica.-

-¡Por lo mismo! Quiero decir estuviste dos años lejos de mi vida, no quiero arriesgarme a que vuelva ocurrir, en serio Quinn te necesito a mi lado…. Sin ti mi vida no es la misma esos dos años fueron los peores de mi vida… ¡Demande hasta mi padre! ¡Despedí a mi asistente! Y Luego le rogué que volviera, ya te había perdido a ti no iba a perder a Isabella que era la única después de ti claramente que me entendía ¿Qué dices?... Si quieres podemos volver a ser novios e ir paso a paso como lo hicimos antes…-le confesó Logan.-

-Logan, amor esos dos años también fueron los peores de mi vida, por eso me fui de USA tenía miedo mi madre siempre me recrimino el no haberte buscado me dijo un millón de veces que lo hiciera, porque tú me amabas, pero no podía estaba asustada ¡fui una cobarde! Y… acepto casarme contigo- le dijo Quinn.- es una locura, pero seguirnos queriendo después de dos años quiere decir que lo nuestro es amor verdadero.

Logan y Quinn volvieron a la estancia de PCA cogidos de sus manos para darle la noticia a sus amigos, que no solo habían vuelto a estar juntos sino que se casarían también.

Porque después de todo lo que pueda pasar entre dos personas, todas las caídas que puedan tener si existe amor verdadero siempre se podrá volver a intentar, pero a veces por orgullo y miedo dejamos que nuestro amor verdadero se vaya y nos conformamos con algún otro amor que llegue a nuestra vida, pero él ni ella merece estar a la sombra de él.

-Nos vamos a casar- anuncio Quinn a sus amigos.- ¡Logan y yo nos vamos a casar!

-¿Queee?- le dijeron sus amigos.-

-¿Volvieron? Pero.. Casarse…¿ no irán muy rápido?-les dijo Zoey.- ¡Es una locura!

-Si lo sabemos- le respondía Logan.- pero no dejare que Quinn se aleje de mi vida no de nuevo

Tiempo después del anuncio todos volverían a sus vidas de las cuales muchos quedarían unidos por siempre, ya que así lo había querido el destino.

Quinn se encontraba en una habitación y se encontraba un poco desorientada con su mano derecha comenzó a tantear el lugar para ver si conseguía encontrar sus lentes, ya que sin ellos casi ni veía recodaba algunas cosas que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no podía creer que fuera cierto cuando se puso sus lentes pudo comprobar que aparte de haber dormido había hecho otras cosas, ya que el desorden que había en la habitación los delataba un poco y por alguna razón estaba muy feliz por eso y se puso aun más contenta cuando vio a Logan entrar a la habitación .

-Buenos días amor- le decía Logan.-

-¿Logan en serio eres tú? –le preguntaba Quinn.-

Logan la miraba confuso dejo en la cama la bandeja que tenia y se le acerco.

-Claro que soy yo… ¿Lo dudas? – le dijo Logan.-

-No es que no puedo creer que volvamos a estar juntos-le dijo Quinn.-

-Ni yo, pero quiero que jamás nos alejemos de nuevo –le dijo Logan.-Porque mi vida sin ti no es la misma

-Logan... sabes jamás olvide tu departamento –le confesó Quinn.-

-Y yo jamás lo remodele nunca perdí la esperanza de volverte a tener en mi vida- le confeso Logan.-

-Logan…. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?- le dijo Quinn.-

-Quinn volvimos hace dos días de PCA y ya piensas en que nos casemos –le dijo fingiendo histeria Logan.-

Quinn rio de la forma que Logan le había hablado claramente la estaba molestando, porque ella había reaccionado de forma similar.

-Cuando quieras amor-le dijo Logan.-

-¿Mañana?-le dijo Quinn.-

-¿Por qué no hoy?-le preguntó Logan.-

-¡Cuando quieras! Lo importante que estamos juntos –le dijo Quinn.-

-Y estaremos juntos para siempre- completo Logan.-

* * *

><p><strong>Si tengo notas y es muy simple no es uno de mis mejores trabajos... al menos a mi no me convence mucho, pero ya que lo termine se merece que lo suba, espero no arrepentirme... no se algo tiene que no me llena un 100% como mis otros trabajos u.u!<strong>

**Terminado 07/02/12  
><strong>**¡Recuerden por cada review Logan sonríe!  
>¡Por cada review Chase te envía saludos!<br>¡Por cada review se me ocurre otro FF!**

**¿Reviews?**

¡Reviews plis!

**KariiHoney**


End file.
